The subject invention is directed toward the art of automotive vehicle headlamps and, more particularly, to a headlamp mounting arrangement that greatly simplifies installation and removal of automotive headlamp assemblies.
Vehicle headlamps are typically mounted by means of bolts and nuts or similar threaded fasteners. Consequently, installation and removal of headlamp assemblies has generally required the use of tools and has been time consuming and relatively difficult.
Although various types of clip fasteners have been used in addition to the more standard threaded fasteners, the clips have often been difficult to use or have been unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system for mounting vehicle headlamp assemblies.